


12 Days of Kinkmas

by jellypaws



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Eggs, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Alternate Universes, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, food as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellypaws/pseuds/jellypaws
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas but make it kinky.Featuring your favorite minecraft YouTubers, the Dream Team.Pretty self explanatory. Twelve different prompts with twelve different kinks/ideals. Four pairings in total. Read the tags, those will basically give a brief summary of each chapter and will be updated as such. The relationships are there as well. Read if you wish, nobody is forcing you.There's three of each pairing/group, no I'm not changing which person fucks who and which prompt they have. I don't have time nor the energy. Merry Christmas you horny motherfuckers.With all this in mind this is 18+ uwu
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	12 Days of Kinkmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Kinkmas everyone. Welcome to the almost two week project filled with nothing but hardcore sex and the joy of friendship. This chapter goes out to my man Jesus Christ, may he R.I.P. I'd insert a praying emoji but I'm on a computer so oh well. Anyways this is chapter one, this features the pair Dream and Sapnap. If you don't like it, don't read it, there will be different pairs in the future.
> 
> Anyways enjoy and merry chrysler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ warning. This has explicit content, if you don't want to read it then why are you here? I like to think my writing is god tier but at this point my ego blinds me. Leave comments and stuff because as much as I seem cold I enjoy talking to you freaks. Start up a conversation, have a carrot, calm yourself.

Dream stared at the phone clutched in his hands with an intensity strong enough for it to burst into flames. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. The one time he tries to do something nice for his boyfriend he can't even figure out how to read these damned directions. It was Christmas Eve, Sapnap was working late, scrambling to get enough money to pay for their rent this month and Dream hated it. They promised each other that they'd spend the holiday together but things didn't go as planned. After numerous threats of eviction, Sapnap was forced to pick up extra hours. So now, Dream was alone on Christmas Eve trying to bake cookies for his boyfriend.

Dream wasn't a cook. He wasn't anywhere near it. He was the type of guy that burned water. The last time he had tired to cook it ended up with the entire apartment complex being evacuated due to Dream setting off eight smoke alarms. Sapnap had been less than pleased and was actually fined later for false widespread panic or some shit. Dream had tried to pay for it considering it was his fault, but Sapnap being the gentleman he was kindly refused and paid himself. So now, Sapnap was out here working hard and probably exhausting himself while Dream was stuck at home, free to do whatever he pleased.

It was unfair. Dream decided it was time he started pulling his weight. That meant baking cookies for Christmas, more importantly, for his lover.

What could go wrong?

A lot, considering you actually have to make them yourselves and they don't come prepackaged in sweet little balls of dough like he had assumed. "I can do this," he mumbled to himself, bending down and grabbing one of the bowls. "I can do this. It can't be too hard, can it?" Dream's eyes scanned the ingredients in front of him. On his phone, the directions on how to make cookies from scratch were pulled up. It seemed simple enough. Dream could make a mean Mac N' Cheese so what's stopping him from making the most bomb ass cookies Sapnap would ever lay his eyes upon. Dream squinted at the small screen of his phone and read the first directions.

 _Whisk the flour, baking powder, and salt in a medium bowl. Set aside._ Dream's head snapped to the ingredients in front of him. They were all _white._ "Why the hell would humanity create three different substances that looked basically the exact same?" He wondered aloud. Another fact: Dream constantly talked to himself. He was always a little ashamed about this but Sapnap thought it was cute and that made Dream feel slightly better. Dream grabbed the measuring spoons and cups in front of him and messed with them for a few seconds. He grabbed the teaspoons (what he thought they were) and decided he was just going to wing this.

Quickly, he stuck the teaspoon and collected the right amount of flour and baking powder before adding them together in their separate bowl. He then grabbed what he assumed were the measuring cups and dug into the salt, tossing about 2 cups into the mixture with ease. He felt confident. He was baking cookies. He could actually do this. Once he ensured the three white ingredients were set aside, he turned back to his phone and continued. _Beat the butter and sugar until they are completely smooth. Then add the egg, vanilla, and almond extract in a seperate. Beat until smooth as well._

Dream wasn't an idiot. He knew that beating meant mixing. Everyone knew that. He grabbed the second bowl he had prepared and tossed in the sugar and butter. His hand wrapped around the whisk that was residing by his elbow and slowly but surely, he began smacking that shit into oblivion. His green eyes stayed focused on what lay before him and in a matter of two minutes or so, the butter was fully melted and had combined with the sugar. Dream wasn't one to brag (he totally was) but it was actually going smoothly. His face lit up, he then refreshed himself with the directions and began adding the others. 

He grabbed one of the eggs from the fresh carton and held it in his hands. Dream glanced around, then brought it down against the side of the counter. He underestimated his strength because the small object completely shattered and this sticky goop dripped down the counter and onto his thigh. His hands were a mess as well. He recoiled in disgust. People actually did this for fun? He shivered, wiping his hands on his shirt before grabbing another egg. This time he held it gently between his thumb and his middle finger, bringing it towards the edge of the bowl and cracking it slightly. This was a success! There was enough of a crack in it for him to dig his thumbs into the outer shell and pull it apart. The orange and yellow yolk plopped into the mixture with a rather grotesque noise.

"Ew." He stated simply. Dream's sticky hand extended and he tapped the screen of his phone. It lit up and he leaned forward, eyes scanning once more as he went further into the directions. Vanilla and almond extract? The fuck was that? Dream looked around the counter. There were two vials hidden behind the bag of flour. He grabbed them and inspected them further. Weren't these what gave the cookies flavor? Sapnap always loved flavor. With a halfhearted shrug, he popped the cap of them off, turned them over and dumped about half of each vial into the egg that he had just cracked.

After he was satisfied with the extract, he turned back to his phone again. _Add the dry and wet ingredients into a mixer and combine until it's a soft dough._ That was simple enough. Dream whirled around on his heels and walked a total of one foot to where the mixer was sitting. Their kitchen was incredibly small, and Dream was currently mixing everything together on a small little island that was blocking the living room from the kitchen. It wasn't very big but it's were Sapnap cooked so Dream figured that's where he'd do it as well.

Dream snatched the bright pink mixer from the stand next to the fridge and walked it back to the island where he was cooking. He set it down and untangled the cord, then squatted down and plugged it into the outlet that was hidden beneath the edge. They were given this mixer a while ago during a baby shower or something, Sapnap couldn't bring himself to toss it despite Dream's constant pleas of "it's not manly" to which he responded with "your mom's not manly " and that had ended that conversation rather quickly.

After Dream made sure the mixer was plugged in and ready, he grabbed the dry ingredients and forced them into yet another bowl which was sitting on the base of the mixer. Baking took up a lot of dishes. Dream usually washed the dishes, but he didn't mind because he at least gave something to the relationship other than his good looks. Once the first bowl was placed, he grabbed the wet ingredients and dropped them in as well. They collided in the bowl. Dream didn't know how this was supposed to become one and make an edible dough but he trusted the process. Dream folded the blades down so it rested inside the two mixtures, bending over and inspecting the buttons.

He found the 'on' button and figured that was all it needed, but as soon as he pressed it he knew he fucked up.

The mixer came to life with a screech. Dream cried out in surprise as a dust of flour, baking soda and whatever else he had put in there exploded. He stumbled back, watching with sheer terror as his ingredients flew from the bowl. He narrowly avoided a sharp smack to the face as a bit of egg barreled past him and smacked into the cupboard. Dream gagged as the puff of powder filled his lungs and he felt his eyes sting with tears. "What the FUCK!" He shouted, hearing as the mixer spun and spun, shooting his cookies into the air. Dream wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, dropping to the floor. He coughed, eyes widening and for a second he swore he was about to pass out due to cookie dust.

Dream's breathing hitched as he began army crawling across the kitchen floor. The damned machine had gone feral. His hands reached up and gripped the edge of the counter for dear life. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. With a deep breath, he launched himself forward. He tackled the machine, forcing himself practically _on top_ of the mixer. It let out a strangled noise as his body slammed into it. It went shooting off the counter. The force of his body threw it off and the cord yanked itself free. Dream's body slid off the counter and his world went fuzzy as his jaw smacked into the edge. He yelped as he fell to the ground, body dropping with a light thunk.

He stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving and mind spinning. After a few seconds of gaining his composure, he pushed himself up. Slowly and wobbled to his knees. His hand flew to his mouth at the disastrous sight in front of him.

The mixer was on the ground, except now it was in two. The entire counter and back of the kitchen was slathered in this dusty white paste. Random yellow splotches were dripping down the walls. It looked like a meth lab had just blown. Dream's shirt and pants were covered in flour as well, he reached a hand up and ran it through his hair. It was grainy and no doubt stark white as well. How the hell did he manage to explode his mixer? What the h-

Dream's heart shot up to his throat when he heard the sounds of keys jangling. His head snapped up to the door. After a few seconds, there was a click as it was unlocked. Sapnap pushed it open, then stepped inside. "Babe I'm home," he called out, turning and shutting the door behind him. He turned to put his coat on the door but his blue eyes landed on Dream, who was standing in the doorway, covered in what he probably assumed was dust. "how are you..." his voice trailed off.

"I can explain!" Dream jumped to his defense. Sapnap raised a brow at this. Dream stepped forward, then groaned loudly. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't even know how this happened." His voice was merging into one string of panic. "I'm so, so, sorry. I promise I'll clean it up! Just - go lay down, please I can't have you doing anything else!"

Sapnap glanced around for a second, then tossed everything he had onto the couch. He made his way up to Dream. "Calm down, bro, what the hell happened?" His hands extended and they grabbed Dream's own, pulling the blonde closer and giving them a soft squeeze. His touch was gentle. Dream shuddered just at the feeling of his hands. They weren't as big but Sapnap's touch had always been one that bore into Dream's mind and was hard to forget. 

"I... I felt bad because you were working so late, so I was going to make it up to you and make you cookies..." his voice broke off, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. He didn't know why he felt like he was about to burst out into tears, yet he bit back the urge so stay somewhat normal. "And everything was going good until the mixer went feral and started attacking me-" he paused, watching as Sapnap's eyes lit up. The Texan's mouth began curling up into a smile. Dream narrowed his eyes, bringing his hand back and slapping his shoulder gently. "Don't you dare fucking laugh at me! I could have lost my life!"

Sapnap started cracking up, throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. His giggles spread throughout the room. Dream couldn't help but start wheezing as well, Sapnap was just so contagious. Sapnap wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as his body shook with waves of laughter. "At least... at least you didn't burn the house down!" He said through gasps of laughter. Dream wheezed, stepping backwards and leaning against the hella dirty counter for a few seconds. "What do you mean, the mixer attacked you?"

Dream somehow managed to pull himself together. He pointed to the mixer across the room. "I don't know! It just went wild!"

The smaller male gave a lighthearted chuckle. He then walked over, sidestepping the bulk of the mess and squatting down at the now broken mixer that lay on the floor. Dream watched him with anticipation, stepping back when Sapnap popped up, holding it in his hands. "It didn't attack you, you had it on high."

"High?" Dream echoed.

"High speed. You had it on the highest speed." Sapnap repeated, watching as Dream's jaw went slack and his eyes widened. Sapnap blinked. "Don't tell me you just plugged it in without checking the speed setting-" Dream looked away, but he heard Sapnap break out into another fit of laughter. 

"Shut up!" Dream snapped, crossing his eyes and shooting the other a glare full of daggers. "I hate you. I actually do."

Sapnap walked over. He set the mixer aside and made his way so he was standing directly in front of Dream. He looked up at him, flashing him the puppy dog eyes that Dream fell for every damned time. "Do you actually hate me?" He asked, drawing out his words in a quiet murmur that made Dream's heart pick up its pace.

Dream shook his head with a sigh. "Of course I don't."

"Good! Let's try your... little science experiment then." Sapnap clapped his hands together. At first Dream was confused, but the second he saw Sapnap grab the bowl and bring it to his chest his eyes widened. Sapnap saw he was about to protest and he held out his hand. "Don't speak. You put effort into this so it's fair that I at least give it a try." He flashed Dream a wink. Dream groaned inwardly. Sapnap held the bowl close, taking his finger and scooping out a good portion. He stuffed his finger into his mouth, giving himself a moment to really take in the flavor.

Dream was about to ask how he thought when his eyes shot open. He ripped his finger from his mouth with a pop and started gagging. Dream stepped back in surprise. "Sapnap? Sapnap are you okay?" Dream asked, voice barely above a squeak. The man stumbled backwards in what looked to be sheer disgust, he wiped his hands on his pant legs and shuddered. His tongue slipped out and he grazed it against his teeth as if trying to scrape off the pathetic attempt for cookie dough. 

Sapnap met Dream's eyes. "What the fuck did you put in that Dream?" He choked out. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"What? No!" Dream swiped his phone up from the mess on the counter and wiped off the screen. "I tried following this-"

He snatched Dream's phone, squinting and scrolling through the site that Dream had been using. He then turned back towards the batter, picking up the bowl and inspecting it even more. He let out a soft giggle before setting the bowl down and facing Dream once again. "You put the wrong amounts of flour and baking powder. You must have mixed them up. You also used way too much almond and vanilla extract - you do know those are meant to be used in small amounts, right? Not the entire bottle. Also-" Sapnap continued, stating every single detail that Dream had fucked up on as if he was there in the room while Dream had made it. 

Dream watched as Sapnap spoke, using his hands to gesture and emphasize his points. He was so enthusiastic about baking it was sort of... exhilarating. The way his eyes lit up, how much he moved and how his words were filled with passion. It was sort of... arousing, actually. Dream bit his lip, shifting on his feet but he never dared take his eyes off of his boyfriend as he spoke. "And that's why you make sure to check the speeds before you start it, okay?"

"Okay." Dream hummed, already feeling his worries wash away like nothing had ever happened. 

Sapnap nodded. "How about you work on cleaning up, I'll bake us actual cookies and then we can call it a night, yes?" He asked. Everything he was saying was just entering one ear and going out the other. Sapnap gave him a goofy smile and turned. Dream watched him go. "Clean up yourself too. You're cute covered in powder but I don't want to kiss you and taste that disaster that you just made." Sapnap called out from behind him, reaching into one of his drawers and pulling out his apron.

Dream turned and rushed to the sink. He turned on the faucet and dunked his face into the ice cold water. He heard Sapnap humming behind him. As soon as his face and hair were somewhat clean, he turned around and smiled. Sapnap was wearing his "Kiss the Cook" apron. His hair was pinned back and secured by his white headband and he was messing with new bowls. Dream leaned against the side of the sink with a satisfied expression, knowing this was going be a long night.

Dream was tasked with cleaning up his mess. While he scrubbed at the walls and wiped the counters, he couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Everything he did was mesmerizing. The way he bent down and grabbed the bowls, giving Dream a perfect view of his even more perfect ass. The way he cracked the eggs with one hand, tossing them into the trash without a second thought. The way his hands moved as he measured the ingredients perfectly, then oh god, how his hands wrapped around the ladle and he mixed the ingredients together. He watched how the muscles in his arm flexes as he made sure to keep everything in the bowl.

And fuck. There was a moment where Sapnap went to wipe his cheek with the back of his hand, and that left a trail of flour on his tanned cheek. Dream groaned inwardly. This man was really going to be the death of him.

It took about thirty minutes before Dream had finished cleaning up. He was slightly tired. He wanted to go and cuddle with Sapnap, to fall asleep in his arms. That's what his mind wanted, but the blood rushing to his cock at the sight of Sapnap just cooking clearly stated that he had other plans. Dream stalked towards the counter, pressing his hips against it and darkening his eyes as Sapnap finished cutting out the fully made cookies. The raven haired male looked up at Dream with rather innocent eyes. He gave Dream a smile, then turned and headed over to the oven.

"Sapnap," Dream started, never taking his eyes off of him as he opened the oven door. He squatted, slipping the cookies in while simultaneously giving Dream the perfect view of his ass. Sapnap made a noised in response which only egged Dream to continue. "I know it's been a long day, and I know you're probably exhausted but we have about forty minutes to pass time." His voice was low.

Sapnap stood up, slamming the oven shut and turning to look at Dream. He cocked his head. Dream's tongue darted out and he licked his lips. Dream wouldn't lie. He was nervous. They'd been together for a while yet they'd never actually done it. A few handjobs here, a lot of foreplay there, but they never went the full way. Usually Dream would be patient... but tonight, it was Christmas, and Dream felt like he owed it to Sapnap to give him a little gift before the big day. He bit his lip for a few seconds, then made his way up to the smaller man. Sapnap's eyes followed him but he remained silent.

"I was thinking," he hummed, bringing his hands forward and pressing them into Sapnap's chest. He let his right hand drop ever so slightly, then snaked behind the back and fumble with the string that held Sapnap's apron tightly to his waist. "maybe it's time you get something a little more than a kiss. If you know what I mean."

Sapnap's eyes widened. His jaw went slack and the hands at his side gripped the table hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Dream felt the sudden urge to turn tail and run. Maybe he had overstepped - maybe Sapnap wasn't even one for sex, maybe he was being too forward. Right as Dream went to step back, Sapnap leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dream's. Dream gasped in response, grip tightening around his waist and pulling him closer on instinct. The kiss was sloppy, neither of them knowing exactly what to do. Dream grunted as Sapnap let go of the counter to feel him up, starting at his hips and stopping at his neck. Dream in turned moved his hands down as he groped the other, Sapnap rolling his hips back into Dream's touch while simultaneously wrapping his arms around Dream's chest. 

"Dream," he gasped into his ear, once he pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dream looked into his eyes once more, heart pounding in his chest he swore Sapnap could hear it. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I saw you."

Sapnap snorted. "You horny motherfucker. All you want is sex huh?"

"You want to keep talking to me or would you like me to lead by example?" Dream snapped. Sapnap... didn't recoil at this, though. He didn't shrink back, and he didn't blush. Instead a smirk plastered itself on his face. His grip on Dream's shoulders tightened and he forced the taller down so their lips could attach once again. Dream's body melted into the kiss, squeezing his ass a little tighter and forcing their bodies to be flushed against each other. Sapnap bit at Dream's lip, forcing his mouth open more with his tongue before diving straight in. Dream grunted, then brought his hands down and squeezing the back of Sapnap's thighs. 

It then took him a moment, but feeling Sapnap's hands around his throat he had a slight feeling he wasn't the one in control. 

That wouldn't do, it was Sapnap's turn to take.

Dream's fingers gave his thighs a reassuring squeeze. He then broke the rather long kiss and put his lips to Sapnap's neck. Slowly he worked his way down, biting and sucking in numerous spots. Sapnap's breath had become uneven, but he twisted his head enough to give Dream more access. "I'm going to do something," Dream said through each kiss, making sure to leave enough saliva on Sapnap's neck he was practically slippery. Sapnap stayed silent, but the way his body was moving gave Dream enough answers. "trust me?"

"Trust you."

That's all he needed. He forced Sapnap's legs apart, then grabbed underneath him and lifted. Sapnap grunted at the sudden movement, but he complied and wrapped his legs around Dream's torso. Dream made sure he was safe by tightening his grip on Sapnap to keep him from falling. Sapnap wiggled in his grip, thighs giving Dream a run for his money. Sapnap was surprisingly light and Dream used this to his advantage. He turned around and slammed the other down onto the counter that they had just baked cookies on. Sapnap hissed, releasing Dream who then stepped back with a devilish smirk on his face. "You're light."

"Couldn't say the same for your mom, though." Sapnap said with a goofy smile.

Dream rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare ruin our first time together with your stupid mom jokes." He hissed, but he quickly forgave the other when Sapnap grabbed his collar and brought him closer. His tongue lingered for a few seconds, allowing Dream's brain to catch up with what was happening. Dream let his hands go behind Sapnap and he worked quickly at untying his apron, meanwhile Sapnap's hands started clawing at Dream's shirt. The second the apron was gone, Sapnap forced Dream's shirt over his head and they tossed it aside. Sapnap shoved Dream back for a second, licking his lips at Dream's exposed torso. 

"Hot damn." Sapnap said through a smile. Dream flushed at this, but then he looked down and began unfastening his belt. Sapnap worked quickly at his own, and before they knew it both of them were stark naked. Dream felt Sapnap's eyes scan him and his first instinct was to close his legs and turn away. Sapnap shifted on the counter, legs dangling in front of him. "Dream, look at me." Dream didn't. A few more seconds. "Dream. I'm willing to do whatever you want, but I need to know you truly want this and aren't doing it out of guilt."

Dream's head snapped up. "I'm not doing it out of guilt." He stepped forward, putting himself right up next to the counter and grabbing Sapnap's hands in his own. "I do want you. So stop interrupting me and let me do this." Dream's voice was rather... cold. Sapnap tilted his head at this, but remained silent. Dream let go of Sapnap's hands, falling onto his thighs before slipping between his legs. His hand wrapped around Sapnap's cock, forcing the other to let out a small moan and let his head fall forward. "Okay. Okay, you liked that."

"I like you-" Sapnap starts, he was quickly silenced when Dream gave him a steadfast jerk. Dream spread Sapnap's legs more, face flushing a deep red as he dropped to his knees. Sapnap was high enough on the counter and Dream was tall enough to reach his member with ease. Dream took a deep breath, then leaned forward and gave it a lick. Sapnap cursed, but kept himself together. Dream felt saliva building up in his mouth. He never thought he'd physically drool over something but having Sapnap's pulsating cock in front of him clearly proved him wrong.

Dream breathed in, scooting forward and wrapping his lips around the tip. Sapnap groaned. Dream felt the salty taste of his precum as he pushed himself forward, opening his mouth more to avoid his teeth scratching against the sensitive flesh. Sapnap was big, he felt the tip slowly press against the back of his throat and he was only halfway on. "Dream," Sapnap's soothing voice said from above. He looked up at him, eyes doe-eyed and wide. "Take your time and breathe. If you need to stop, stop, okay?"

He hummed in response, that sent a wave of pleasure flush throughout Sapnap as his hips quivered. Dream felt his own dick harden in his pants, it had been ever since Sapnap had started baking. Dream flicked his tongue around Sapnap's throbbing dick, making sure it was wet with _his_ saliva. He then relaxed his throat and forced himself on deeper, feeling Sapnap just penetrate his throat. He gagged a little, relishing the way Sapnap moaned. Dream closed his eyes for a brief moment, closing his mouth enough to give himself more control. He began moving his head back and forth, tongue pressing into the squishy and rather hard member. Sapnap wasn't censoring himself, giving out words of encouragement while giving out breathy moans and allowing his hips to jerk softly. 

Sapnap's hands left the counter and made a home in Dream's fluffed up hair. Dream groaned on his cock at this. Dream reached his hand into his own pants, wrapping it around his dick then pushing on as much as he could handle. He felt his throat close around Sapnap and the man finally couldn't hold back anymore. He started thrusting his hips into Dream's open mouth, gently at first but when Dream angled his head back and flicked his tongue over the slit his hands tightened. He pulled Dream as far as he could, this resulting in Dream's body jerking and gagging around his girth. "Fuck." Sapnap grunted, twisting his hips and wriggling his thighs in order to keep himself in Dream as much as he could.

Dream pressed his hands against the wooden base of the counter, eyes glossing over as Sapnap gave up any sense of gentleness. Dream had a feeling if they were in bed right now, he'd be on his back while Sapnap fucked his face until he could no longer breathe. Just the thought alone made Dream tremble and whine, sending vibrations all throughout Sapnap's nerves. "Dream, Dream do you want me to pull out when I'm close?" Sapnap asked, practically lifting himself off the counter with the way his body was moving. Dream shook his head, they were just getting started. He wanted to please Sapnap. And fuck, there was no better feeling then him facefucking him while he was on a counter on Christmas Eve.

"Dream, Dream be ready," Sapnap choked out, throwing his head back slightly. Dream felt his thrusts become more urgent as he was on the cusp of cumming. Dream needed to help him, needed to give him that extra push. So, he reached one of his hands back and started massaging Sapnap's perineum. The second his fingers brushed against the tender flesh, Sapnap squirmed and his body released. Hot come shot out of his cock and went directly down Dream's throat, causing him to reel back in surprise and slide off of his dick with a pop. Dream swallowed about half, but the remaining half splattered all over his chest and face. Sapnap's breath was uneven as Dream stumbled back. Dream gagged slightly, throat restricting as he turned to the side in order to make sure he didn't have to throw up. His own breath was ragged and his mind was fuzzy, head spinning as what he had just done played on repeat in his mind.

Sapnap's hands in his hair, Sapnap's cock in his throat, Sapnap moving and taking care of him while also being rough and demanding. It shook him to his core. He forced himself to turn and watch as Sapnap fell back onto the counter, legs flaccid and heart pounding. He managed to lift his head, looking down at Dream with calm yet very demanding eyes. "You did good. Considering it's your first time."

Dream choked on his words, head snapping up to him yet he still felt hazy. Like he was on a different plane of existence. "I'm sorry what? Is it that obvious?" It was just now Dream realized how course his voice was. He sounded like shit. 

"No, but even though you're quite hot you don't seem like the type to just do it with anyone." Sapnap said honestly. Dream went red at this, Sapnap gave him a light giggle then pushed himself off the counter. His legs were shaking slightly and he walked past Dream. He reached opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk that was in the door. He poured himself a glass, then looked down at him and handed it to him. "Drink. Milk is good for soothing the throat and, as a matter of fact, tastes rather good."

Dream mumbled a thank you, taking the glass and brought it to his lips. Sapnap looked down at him expectantly, then let another smirk make its way onto his face. "You're still hard, Dream. Need some help with that?" As soon as those words left Sapnap's lips he snorted, inhaling his milk before it shot out of his nose all over his bare legs. He looked up at Sapnap with wide eyes and the man laughed again. "Chill. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

The blonde shook his head. He set the milk back on the counter where the mixer was as he stood, grabbing Sapnap and shoving him against the cool of the fridge. Sapnap hissed, allowing his hands to push against Dream's chest. Sapnap worked at his pants, and Dream finally felt some wave of pleasure as his pants were kicked away. His boxers were gone in one swift movement as well, then Sapnap moved forward. "Dream what do you want to do?" He asked, pressing his nails into his soft stomach, voice low enough to make Dream shudder.

Dream shifted on his feet, eyes glancing around the room. They landed on the carton of eggs that was still cracked open on the counter. "Sapnap, is it suitable to use food as lube?" He said aloud. He didn't face the other but he could tell by his grip lightening that he was rather stunned by the silence. "I ask this because there's something I want to do but I don't know if it's sanitary."

"Sanitary?" The other echoed. "I mean, it depends, but-"

Dream turned to face him once more. His hand shot up and placed itself around Sapnap's mouth, rendering him silent. His green eyes blazed with curiosity and lust, leaning forward so his face was next to Dream's ear. "I want you to guide me through this," he says quietly, voice low and somewhat charming. "i'm going to fuck you, but I want you calling the shots. I want you telling me what to do, alright?" Sapnap nodded. Dream pulled his hand away, stopping his hands at his shoulders. "Remember I don't know what I'm doing so..." his voice trailed off.

"Dream," Sapnap starts, except his tone was firm. Sharp enough to make Dream jump. "you're getting nowhere just mumbling. Move." He forced Dream out of the way, walking over to the counter and turning back to face him. He pointed to the floor in front of him, Dream quickly walked over and they were in the previous position as before, except Sapnap was now on the floor. Dream reached over the counter and grabbed an egg from the carton, turning the fragile object over in his hands and looking back at Sapnap. He nodded. "If I had a vagina we'd be doing this a little differently, but as of now just do it and we'll see what happens."

"Hell of a first time." Dream muttered to himself, but at the same time he was incredibly intrigued. It's not everyday you're allowed to fuck your boyfriend using an egg as lube. He sidestepped his lover for a second and smacked the egg against the counter. He didn't bother with the shell, bringing it over his dick and watching as the yellow-tinted slick dripped down onto his member. Sapnap reached out and thumbed the thick of it, forcing a moan out of Dream he didn't even know he was capable of. Sapnap's hand working with the whites of the egg was icy cold and the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Sapnap began rubbing his hand at a slighty faster pace, breaking up the whites and the yolk of the egg with ease.

Dream whimpered at the feeling, arching his back slightly and stepping closer. Sapnap ensured that Dream was properly lubed up and now he was currently fully hard. "Sapnap enough," Dream hissed, grabbing his his hand and dragging it away from his dick. "Let me take control."

Sapnap glanced at him but stayed silent. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss to Dream's jaw, then turned around and bending himself over the counter. He stood up on his toes, giving Dream the perfect view and perfect access of his ass. His tanned skin was hot and flushed in the dim light of the kitchen, his already spent cock was starting to grow once more. Dream reached forward and ran his finger down Sapnap's spine, enjoying the way he shuddered and his hips shook. Dream's fingers stopped at the smaller's tailbone, rubbing it softly. "I may have never done this before but I think I'm supposed to stretch you."

He nodded, turning his head slightly so he could somewhat look at Dream. "Lube up your fingers, then go one at a time. You are allowed to touch yourself but don't you dare come or I'm going to be pissed." Sapnap ordered. The second the words fell from his lips Dream let out an involuntary whine. His voice was so charming while also incredibly dangerous. Dream's shaky fingers reached for the carton once more, he grabbed one of the eggs but this time he wasn't as clean. He smashed two of the eggs on the side of the counter, scooping up the cold liquid on about three of his fingers. His other hand reached down to his dick and wrapped around it. A rush of pleasure shot up his spine. He forced himself to ignore this and instead averted his attention to Sapnap.

Dream's tongue slipped out of his mouth as he took one of his oiled up fingers and inserted it into Sapnap. Sapnap groaned from underneath him, but Dream's mind was racing. He'd never stuck his finger in someone before so this feeling was bizarre. He wiggled it around, eyes wide as Sapnap got used to the first finger. "Another," Sapnap ordered. Dream obeyed. He pulled his first out slightly, then stuffed the second one in a lot harder than he had the first. Sapnap's body tensed at this. Dream's other hand slowly began to pump himself, sending him into a state of slight ecstasy but not enough to get him anywhere. His fingers worked and slowly he began scissoring his boyfriend open. Sapnap's body was starting to slowly roll backwards in a pathetic attempt to get his fingers in deeper.

After a few seconds of that, Dream was tired of waiting. He quickly plunged a third finger straight in. Sapnap jumped, back arching slightly as his head whipped around to face Dream. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark. Dream flashed him a stupid smirk, never breaking eye contact as he began thrusting his fingers in and out at a rigorous pace. Sapnap fell apart beneath him, letting his head drop and a series of noises escape his lips. "Fucking hell your fingers are so long, ahhhhg-" He moaned out, hands pressing against the counter that he was currently bent over. Dream chuckled at this, eyes watching closely at how well Sapnap's body accepted his fingers. They slipped in and out, the yellow tint of the egg completely covering both the inside and area outside of Sapnap's entrance.

The slick of the egg was slowly dripping down Sapnap's thighs, collecting in a pool underneath him that mixed with his come from earlier. His skin was red and irritated, Dream was starting to lose his edge. He pulled his three fingers out completely, relishing the noise it made and giving himself a few more tugs. "Sapnap I'm going to go now." He stated, almost a demand than more of a question. Sapnap nodded in response. Both of their dicks were now leaking a hefty amount, Dream used his finger to swipe across his tip then rub himself between Sapnap's thighs. He groaned, closing his eyes for a brief second before angling himself at the very edge of Sapnap. He teased himself in, watching as Sapnap's body just took him in.

"Fuck, fuck, Sapnap please let me just go." Dream begged, voice high and lost any dignity. "I don't care if it hurts, if I'm not in you in three seconds I'm going to lose my mind." he growled, hands moving and giving his hips a small squeeze.

Sapnap turned to face him. "It's fine, do what you want. I don't care."

That's all he needed. Dream's hands squeezed down for a final gesture of assurance before he stepped forward and forced himself inside. Sapnap cried out in surprise, back arching as Dream buried himself in enough to make them both see stars. Dream had thought he did a good job with stretching him but the way Sapnap's body just closed around him made his head spin and his brain turn into a mess of arousal. "Fuck." Dream breathed out shakily, moving one of his hands up to Sapnap's shoulders. They clenched down as Sapnap gasped when Dream rocked his hips forward. Dream didn't move at first. The feeling was delightful, Sapnap staring down at Sapnap as he was penetrated by _him._ Sapnap's legs were shaking and his breath was uneven, the way he looked bent over with his face pressed against the cold of the counter was a sight to see.

Dream took a deep breath, then slowly pulled out. The generous amount of lube he had applied to himself was working well because he was able to slip in and out with ease. The coldness of the egg meeting with the warmth of Sapnap's ass was quite a contrast that Dream was living for. Dream's pale skin was flushed red with arousal and a tinge of embarrassment. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. Dream pushed himself back in again with a drawn out groan. Sapnap rocked his hips back to push Dream in further, the raven haired male underneath him trembling at the raw feeling of Dream pulsing inside of him. "Dream if you don't start moving I'm going to turn around and ride you until you can't breathe." Sapnap snapped.

Dream laughed at this. He leaned forward and bent over Sapnap, his massive body keeping him pinned to the counter. His lips brushed against Sapnap's exposed ear. "You're in no position to tell me what to do. Stop talking and let me do this." Dream's voice was barely above a whisper. Dream could feel Sapnap tense underneath him and that was enough to force Dream into action. He started to get into a simple routine - thrusting into him with simple movements. Sapnap began moving his body in sync with Dream, closing his eyes and letting his body do the work. Dream was spiraling. The sensation of his most sensitive organ just sliding in and out of Sapnap was starting to do wonder on his brain.

His movements started to become erotic. Withe each thrust he picked up pace, starting slow then cracking his hips at a certain angle. Sapnap's hands had extended over the counter and wrapped around the edges, fingers curled and cheeks flushed red. The pressure of Dream's dick pressing against his walls was making the other lose his mind. Dream pressed his forehead against the back of Sapnap's neck, both of his hands pressing down on his shoulders. He really hoped fucking with eggs was sanitary because Dream was in the moment and he didn't want it to be ruined over something like this.

"Harder, Dream." Sapnap starts, voice shaking as he tried to keep his composure. "You feel so... so, so fuck-" Sapnap was cut off when Dream snapped up into him harder than before. His body jerked with Dream's motion and Dream whimpered. He felt some resistance considering he hadn't done too well of a job, the feeling was exhilarating. Dream then tightened his grip on Sapnap's shoulders and took a deep breath.

"If you say so." He then forced Sapnap down harder onto his cock. Sapnap cried out in pain and surprise, eyes widening and throat closing as Dream began forcing Sapnap up and down, pulling out then slamming back in with malicious intent. Everytime Sapnap went down Dream's brain sparked with pleasure, Sapnap mewling and squirming underneath him. One particular thrust made Sapnap's body tense up and his elbow smacked into the glass of milk that was currently next to him, sending it flying off the counter and splashing the two. The glass fell to the floor with a crash as stark white liquid burned Dream's flesh with a ferocity he never thought he'd felt before. His senses seemed to be jacked to eleven. 

Sapnap flinched away at the sudden feeling, then leaned back into Dream, allowing him to get a better grip on his shoulders. His foot slipped on the milk underneath him, but Dream was able to catch his hips and hold him up. Sapnap was a writhing mess underneath him, voice broken and nothing but please and cries for more fell from his lips. Dream knew that Sapnap would have marks by tonight's end, he couldn't help the fire as it began coiling in the very backside of his gut. "Fucking hell, Sapnap, you're so good, you feel so good," Dream whined out. The only response he got from the other was a choked out moan. 

Dream kept one of his hands clutched on Sapnap's shoulders, directing him to move while his free hand slipped in front and wrapped around his pulsating member. Sapnap's body spasmed at this, Dream could feel how desperate he was with every weak attempt to sit back onto Dream. Dream jerked him off, tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking a hot trail of saliva up to his neck. He sucked it hard, then trailed up to Sapnap's ear once again. His hot breath sent a fire raking throughout Sapnap's body and Dream knew immediately he was close. 

"Merry Christmas, Sapnap." He growled. With a final squeeze and a sharp buck of his hips, Sapnap came with a shout, for the second time that night spilling all over Dream's hand. It splashed up against the side of the counter, dripping down and mixing with the milk and eggs. Dream was relentless with his thrusts, not stopping as Sapnap rode out his high. Dream only needed a few more seconds before he was brought into a sense of clarity (and the classic overwhelming need to pee) as his hips stuttered. He tossed his head back and with a long drawn out moan, he released into Sapnap.

He filled him up the most be could before pulling out, stumbling backwards and smacking into the fridge. Sapnap was shaking and breathing heavily. Dream blinked, shivering for a second but immediately forcing himself to ignore the need to rest. He walked forward, grabbing Sapnap's arms and spinning him around. He pulled him out of the puddle on the floor and onto cleaner ground. The Texan looked exhausted, he leaned into Dream's chest as their arms wrapped around each other. Dream pressed a kiss to his hot forehead and groaned. "You okay?"

"Yes," he slurred, allowing his body to relax. "was 'mazing."

Dream closed his eyes. "I cannot believe I just did that. With you. With... that, as lube. And the milk-" Dream grunted. He looked down at the mess they had made, squeezing Sapnap a little tighter. "I promise I'll clean it up. You need to go rest, okay?" He stepped back, taking a finger and brushing his black hair out of his face. Sapnap looked up at him with tired eyes. 

"I'll clean myself up, you got it in here?" Sapnap asked, pressing his fingers gingerly into Dream's ribcage. Dream nodded. Sapnap went to say something, but he stopped. His face twisted into an expression of confusion. He scrunched up his nose. "Do you smell burning?"

Dream sniffed, and sure enough a putrid smell ran up his nostrils and into his lungs. He gagged for a second, stepping back. At first he was confused, but then realization hit and his eyes locked with Sapnap. Sapnap stared. It hit him too, and the two whirled around to face the stove.

"Fucking hell we forgot the cookies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan a Dream who takes control. This chapter has been rewritten like eight times, both of their positions flipping but I like to think Dream doesn't know how to cook so that's how it came to be. This is day one, so I hope you're ready for a wild ass ride.
> 
> Also first post on ao3, hi, I'm Jelly. Do you mind if I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back ;)
> 
> Enjoy my pickup lines or you will suffer. This is a threat.
> 
> But hey, that might be a kink for some of you.
> 
> I'm going to try to post daily but I will be travelling for the holidays so if I skip a day be nice. The next chapter will have a different pairing and a different prompt/main subject. I don't want to be repetitive but sometimes you can't really avoid that so y'all just gonna have to deal. I hope you liked, feel free to comment, kudos, or bookmark because it boosts my ego (and I genuinely enjoy it :) thanks) Also English isn't my first language so if things are mispelled or words are off that's why. I tried.


End file.
